epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/TKandMit vs JakeTheManiac II. The Sixth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Three
You thought you saw the last of this match-up. And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that meddling Grav. To land a spot in the finals, Jake and I fight again. Will the result remain the same or will their be redemption? Who knows. As usual, Jella made the cover and it's dope so big thanks my dude. Let's get it Cast TKandMit in blue JakeTheManiac in light blue Beat starts at 0:11.* Introduction THE SIXTH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT! VERSUS! BEGIN! Battle 'TKandMit:' I dropped Jon Stewart and went to Noah; this is just a Daily Show rerun And you made fun of me for split personas, but you don’t even have one! You’re supposed to beat people in a tourney, not befriend your opponents And now you’re out of a show, fuckin’ Devil took to hosting it You talk big shit about your second chance stepping to Timothy But the first thing you said about this battle was “oh you gotta be shitting me!” Judging from that reaction, you were afraid Grav would rematch us But now it’s happening, bitch; where’s your “Deal with it” glasses? 'JakeTheManiac:' No half assed raps this time! Seems I got my wish to finish Mit! You cut that poodle hair, but you're about to get your wig split Beat my n*gga now I'll beat the dude pretending to be one The TKO fails when you step right into a coma when I'm done You didn't want another tourney but now look where you are! Losing in the Semis; getting fucked like Shadman avatars You ran the gamut last year, now you'll run to put those legs to good use 'Cause Tiny Tim won't be Tiptoeing when a Maniac's on the loose 'TKandMit:' Hold up. You’re gonna diss [[User_blog:JakeTheManiac/Three_Years|the dude who you were just thanking?]] You fell for that blunder worse than you do to Edward’s baiting You said you respect me, but that’s changed since you interviewed me though 'Cause unlike your show, you've never been Inside a recording Studio 'JakeTheManiac:' Does Machine Gut Kelly have some life left to keep him buzzin'? Better go hard and I don't mean like how he did with his cousin! Got the Greenlight to go for bronze; I think you'd wear third well But Really Doe? Just make like Grav and go se-kill yourself! 'TKandMit:' Nice lines. I see Julian’s still ghost-writing from the grave beyond AWKWARD QUESTION TIME! Jake, what turns you on?! Getting beaten by the guy you idolize, it’s no surprise you love me for that! So I’ll kick your ass again, and then you can leave chat. 'JakeTheManiac:' Like your coming out, you'll wish you kept that verse closeted So queer with his rhymes, it's like they're H.a.V positive! But it doesn't matter; I sent Marshall Mather's fan home packing So TK's abrupt end in the tourney? It's here, so stop asking WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? VOTE DOWN BELOW! Who won? Edgar Allan Poe Hulk Hogan Category:Blog posts